From Oath To Death
by HolyMetaphor2137
Summary: A collection of one shots through Zoë's life. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THERE IS AN M RATING FOR LATER CHAPTERS. Zartemis; Zoë/artemis femslash. Don't like, don't even click this. Somewhat AU and OOC
1. Chapter 1

From Oath To Death

From her oath to her death. A collection of one-shots about Artemis and Zoë's immortal love. Rated M for explicit sexual content in later chapters. I am saying this now so I don't have to later. SCREW CANON AND PROPER TIME PERIODS! Characters from this will be present in different stories and said stories will have proper warning as to when these characters will appear.

* * *

><p>Archaic Greece: Spring<p>

The oath

Zoë's POV

105 drabble

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." I meant every word of it.

"I accept your pledge." Artemis' voice filled the tent. The silver braziers glowed brighter. "I feel stronger." A new kind of magic flowed through me, different than the magic of my sisters. "Welcome to the Hunt Zoë." Another girl stepped forward and presented me with a bundle of silver robes topped with two hunting knives, a bow and a quiver of arrows. The beginning of the rest of my life.


	2. Viking Era Becoming Lieutenant

So this is the death of Artemis's previous lieutenant. She plays a part in everything and I am very aware that Viking Era isn't after ancient greece and before egypt but hey, SCREW CANON! DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN PJO OR THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

><p>Viking era: Winter<p>

Becoming a lieutenant

* * *

><p>Zoë's POV<p>

Your hunting knife meets its mark and embeds itself in the heart of the great bear. The bear had slain Artemis' lieutenant only moments before its large body collapses in the snow. Her cub scurries off, weaving through the trees. Without missing a beat you sprint after it, drawing your bow and nocking an arrow. The arrow embeds itself in the flank of the bear, drawing a cry from the wounded animal. Drawing your second hunting knife you fling it at the bear, catching it behind the ear. The creature cries out once more before falling to the ground. "Not the cleanest kill." You mutter as you look down at the bleeding bear. Grabbing your knife by the handle you pull it out of the bear and put it out of its misery. Three hunters jog up to you silently. "Nice job Zoë." You nod, not looking away from the dead animal. "I thank thee sisters." You finally say. The bear stops bleeding and you pull your arrow from its flank. The hunters drag the cub to its dispatched mother. Glancing up from the pile of fur you see Artemis kneeling at the side of Sage, her lieutenant. Sage is a viking that had joined the hunt after me. Lady Artemis had been more than impressed by her skill and made her her lieutenant.

The newest hunters stay by the kills as the rest of us walk over to pay our respects. Sage has four gaping gashes across her torso that bled profusely. "Lady Artemis." She pants and grimaces. Her blonde hair has blood and twigs tangled into it and her blue eyes tearful. The glow of immortality flickers and fades around her. "Sage, you have been an honorable lieutenant." Artemis clutches her hand for dear life. Sage's other hand has her bloody hunting knife.

"It- it has been an honor be-being at your side Lady Artemis." She coughs up blood before settling. The last bout of blood gushes on to her silver chain mail. Her eyes say what her lips can't to the goddess. She trembles then there's nothing. The light in her eyes and her immortal glow fade from her. Artemis is shedding silent, silvery tears. The hunters all know that Artemis was romantically involved with Sage. Sage joined the hunt close to eight hundred years ago, had been her lieutenant for seven hundred years and they had been together for six hundred. Artemis' previous lieutenants never lasted that long. Artemis closes her eyes but tears continue to flow down her cheeks onto Sage's body. None of the hunters say anything. None of us could say anything. The only sound in the forest is our breath. Artemis is clutching Sage's hand with both of hers, holding it to her chest.

"I love you too." Artemis murmurs. You can't help but feel like your intruding on such a private moment. You rise to your feet and look at the other hunters.

"Come. We shall prepare a grave." They got to their feet.

"No." Artemis' voice has a very subtle tremble to it.

"Milady?" You ask.

"Sage was brought into this world as a Viking and will leave that way too." We understood. Artemis closes Sage's eyes and brought her hand up to her lips. Wordlessly we leave Artemis to grieve and begin to search out the lake. A choked sob travels to your ears through the wind. A goddess crying wasn't unheard of but Artemis almost never cried. This is the first time since our last lieutenant died but it was never like this. The group of hunters subconsciously pick up the pace. Ducking past the last tree we saw the lake. It wasn't frozen but mist hovered above it eerily.

"I don't sense any trouble." You glance around at the outlying forest. All was calm.

"There's a dock." One of the younger girls says. Drawing either knives or bows the hunters approach the dock. It was weather worn wood but not to the point of decay. A dinghy covered by an animal skin was tied to the dock. One of the hunters cuts the ties of the tanned skin and tosses it onto the dock. The boat is in excellent condition.

"Lady Artemis will be pleased." She says.

"I will tell her. Pheobe, Helena, take a group of hunters fetch the slain bears. They will be an honorable sacrifice." You command, beginning your trek back into the forest. You can hear Artemis' sobs and see her trembling form. Everyone knows for a fact that the gods despise looking weak. You hesitate. "Sage." Artemis sobs. Sage is Artemis' first real love that any of the hunters can remember. The Viking girl was fierce and loyal, bold and dangerous. She was devoted and adored the virgin goddess. Artemis loves her right back. Everyone strives to meet Sage's level including yourself. None of the hunters will admit it but in each maiden there is a prickle of jealousy towards Artemis and Sage's interactions.

Artemis strokes Sage's hair, the lieutenant's circlet gleaming dully. "Milady?" You call out tentatively. Artemis turns her head but doesn't meet your eyes.

"Yes Zoë?"

"The boat is ready."

"Good." Artemis lifts Sage's body. The viking's head lolls lifelessly and as Artemis stands, her arm dangles, hand still clutching her hunting knife. Artemis turns slowly and looked up at me. For the first time she actually looked old. She is still in her thirteen year old form but she has an aged presence. A sullen, morose expression shadows her face making her look grim.

"This way milady." You try not to squeak. The goddess nods and you start off towards the lake. Phoebe and Helena are placing the bears into the boat.

"An acceptable sacrifice." Artemis' voice sounds almost strained. You nod, not knowing what the right thing to say was. You join the other hunters on the dock, standing at attention. Artemis places Sage into the boat. Artemis folds the viking's arms across her mutilated torso and kisses her forehead just below her lieutenant's circlet. Artemis lingers and strokes the viking's cheek lovingly. Sage's bow and quiver appear beside her in the vessel. Artemis steps back and wordlessly the hunters step into the water on either side of the boat. Grabbing onto the sides you and the other maidens walk it away from the dock and push it towards the center of the lake. The snow began to fall again, heavier now. Artemis nocks an arrow and fired it into the sky. The arrow arcs through the night like a falling star before landing in the center of the boat. A silvery flame grows in the boat, wisps of smoke rise to the full moon. You can't help the tears that you had suppressed before as they overwhelm your emotional barriers. Sniffling you stare at the growing flame as it settles in the center of the lake. A hand on your shoulder manages not to break the reverie.

"We're going back to the camp." Helena's voice is no more than a whisper. You nod, its snowing much more than before and the camp is empty and vulnerable. You walk out of the lake with them and stand at Artemis' side as the goddess stares at the silvery flame with tear filled eyes. You gaze up at the trail of smoke as it weaves through the sky to the moon. Moments pass, then minutes, then hours. The longest hours of your life before the smoke begins to fade. Artemis murmurs a few words and the rest of the smoke traveled towards the moon quickly, swirling next to it and creating a star. The star was bright and glowed blue like Sage's eyes. It was right beside the moon and shone brighter than Sirius. "Thank you Zoë." Artemis turns and looks up at you.

"Of course milady." The goddess walks to you and you stand at attention.

"I believe you are worthy of being my lieutenant."

"Milady, thou is sure?" She just lost her lover of six hundred years.

"Yes. Zoë Nightshade, will you be my lieutenant?"

"Yes milady." You aren't going to pass this up. Artemis held her hand out, palm facing the stars. A silver circlet, different than Sage's, materializes.

"Wear it with pride and honor." She places the circlet on your head and you bow respectfully.

"Yes milady." Artemis nods and glances up at Sage's star one last time.

"Come Zoë, we should check on our hunters." You jog to catch up with the goddesses strides. Artemis' breathing is ragged and both yours and her breath form puffs of vapor in the cold, dark night. You're finally her lieutenant. You glance at the auburn haired archer. Artemis has been known to become romantically involved with most of her lieutenants. You wonder if that will happen between you and the goddess. Tipping your head back you look at Sage's sapphire star and sigh. Lady Artemis would need time to heal before either of you could consider that.


	3. Moving on is part of the healing process

Here's where the actual femslash begins. It has more background about Sage and I should mention she is my own OC. DISCLAIMER; I AM ONLY BORROWING THESE CHARACTERS. IF I OWNED PJO THERE WOULD BE NONE OF THIS PERCABETH NONSENSE! I ALSO HAVEN'T EDITED ANYTHING SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE?

* * *

><p>Viking Era: Spring<p>

A Part Of The Healing Process

* * *

><p>Zoë's POV<p>

"Training exercise." You call out. It's been one hundred and fifty years since Sage died and Artemis still isn't the same. Each year on her death date we still go out to that lake and light a boat with Artemis' silver flame. You try hard to be a good lieutenant and while all of the hunters think you're great, it's not quite the approval you're looking for. Artemis is watching you right now.

You take an arrow, a small wooden arrow that turns into an ermine when it hits the ground.

"Track it, bring it back alive and work together." You fire it up and out, the hunters eyes following its falling form.

"Go." The moment it passes the tree line. Within moments all of the hunters besides yourself are within the forest, tracking the ermine.

"Very good Zoë."

"Thank you milady." You glance at the goddess next to you. Her eyes are cold and hollow like the moon. Since Sage's death it's been that way. You might think Sage's death was long enough ago for all of us to heal but for an immortal, a century and a half was nothing. You can still clearly remember Sage's glassy eyes, her blue frosted lips, and the dark blood that had gushed onto her chain mail. A shiver runs through you at the memory.

"Are you all right?" You almost jump at the sound of her voice.

"Yes milady, I'm just thinking." Artemis nods satisfied and the hunters approach on silent feet. In Phoebe's hand there is a limp creature that twitches a few time.

"Subdued and still alive." She presents the weasel to you.

"Very good." You take the ermine and it switches back to a brown wooden arrow.

"Your next task is to find dinner." Theres a change in her tone, its lighter, more cheerful even. Everyone stares wide eyed at Artemis. Did the goddess tell a joke?

"Yes lady Artemis." The hunters chuckle and Artemis smiles almost shyly for lack of a better word. You move to take off with them when Artemis says your name.

"Yes milady?"

"I would like you to stay and help me plan out the hunt." Artemis nods to the others and they take off into the woods, Phoebe in the lead.

"Come Zoë, we have planning to do." She offers a small smile, almost a smirk but its the first improvement in a century and a half. You smile at the goddess and follow her into her tent. You've only been in Artemis' tent a few times. This tent unlike the others is larger on the inside. It has silver braziers and a table with a map of the world, equivalent to a war map against one wall with a rack of bows and weapons. A cot is against the adjacent wall, neatly made. On the opposite wall are various trophies and spoils of past hunts. A pure white deer was snoozing on a mound of pillows between the war table and the cot. On the floor there are several silk pillows and carpets. A slip of parchment is half hidden under her pillow. Glancing at it you see a battle axe and familiar Viking armor along with part of a very familiar Viking shield with a specific clan emblem. You know it's Sage and tear your eyes from the picture to the war table.

"Here we are in Russia," Artemis points to the emblem of the hunters in Siberian Russia. The emblem is deer antlers around a full moon. Different monsters floated around the map, disappearing and reappearing in different locations.

"It's been awhile since we've hunted a chimera." You point at the creature in China.

"Very true. We can route our hunt through India and see if we can intercept Euryale." You both make the the three fingered sign to ward off evil. You notice for the first time Sage's signature ring on Artemis' left ring finger. It carries Sage's crest and a sapphire, the same color of the Viking's eyes and her star. Woven bands of black iron and white steel weave around the shield that holds the precious gem in the center. The shields design means power, strength, loyalty and wit.

"Thou still misses her?" You ask softly and Artemis glances down at her ring before fiddling with it with her other hand.

"Ah yes. When a god falls in love with a mortal it usually doesn't last since mortals die quickly." Artemis smiles sadly, gazing down at Sage's ring. She walks over to her bed and sits down. You do the logical thing and follow her lead.

"Sage was different. She too was immortal and, it was perfect." You smile in encouragement.

"She lasted the longest as a lieutenant and since the beginning of time I knew love." This is a tremendous show of trust from the goddess.

"She was a true Viking, different than a Greek yet the same in many ways. Head strong, cunning, loyal and devoted. Also very stubborn." You both chuckle at the memory of Sage's protests of not being able to wear her armor. She managed to convince Artemis to allow her to wear Viking armor as a lieutenant. Granted it was a chain mail shirt (sometimes a leather chestplate or if it called for it, a steel breastplate) that carried the same enchantments as a hunter robe, and a white wolf fur cape. You can remember Sage using the head as a hood and helmet, her sapphire orbs filling the wolf's hollow eye sockets.

"Out of all of the gods and goddesses, I had the longest faithful relationship. Ironic considering that my own vow swears off romance." Artemis shakes her head and smirks as if thinking 'I regret nothing'.

"To have my rock, my Sage ripped away from me so unfairly," She doesn't need to finish that sentence. Her eyes are brimming with tears.

"We all miss her." You place your hand on hers. The goddess turns her hand over so she's holding your hand in hers. Her skin is smooth and cool like the finest silks opposed to your own calloused, time worn hands. You cover the top of her hand with your other, unable to meet the goddess's eyes.

"It is the worst pain I have felt and the only that didn't heal almost instantly." Her voice was close to cracking.

"I know what it's like to have my heart broken." You sigh and Artemis squeezed your hand gently.

"Hercules." Is all she says. You nod.

"Men and heroes." You scoff at the word 'heroes'.

"The vow is the best thing that's happened to me."

"I am glad." It's a comfortable silence after that. Neither make a move to retrieve your hands from each other. Her presence is powerful, intimidating to most like your own but there is something comforting, soothing about it.

"Goddess we bring-" Helena peeks her head into the tent. Both you and Artemis glance up at the startled hunter.

"Yes Helena?" The goddess's tone is formal once again.

"Oh umm we have brought back rabbits for a stew." You realize how compromising this looks. You and Artemis, sitting extremely close on Artemis' bed and holding hands. It takes every bit of willpower to fight your blush.

"Ah yes very good."

"I will go prepare it now." Helena bows her head before quickly vacating the tent. Artemis chuckles softly.

"Thank you Zoë, this has been helpful." The goddess squeezes your hand and smiles.

"Thou is welcome milady." You meet her eyes once again. Not for the first time you find yourself mesmerized by those glowing silver orbs. Something about them draws you closer to the goddess. Artemis too is leaning in, closer and closer. The distance between both of you is disappearing by the moment. Her lips are a mere breath from yours and you close the distance, eyes sliding shut. Her lips are soft, warm and its but a feathery brush. Drawing away you begin to open your eyes only for Artemis to press her lips against yours again, firmer now. You begin moving your lips against hers, drawing her bottom lip into your mouth. The goddess lets out a soft groan as she pushes her tongue into your mouth, both hands cupping your cheeks. Moving your hands you place them on her slender, muscled waist. Your tongue seems to know what it's doing better than you yourself as it twists around the goddess's tongue. The cavern of her mouth is warm and inviting, you want to stay there forever. Cocking your head to get a better angle on the kiss your passion resurges, drawing a groan from the goddess. Using your height to your advantage you lean Artemis back, capturing the dominance of the kiss. The goddess's hands are stroking your cheekbones, pulling you closer and you moan softly. They slide down before her slender, muscled arms are wrapping around your neck. Oxygen becomes an issue but you really, really don't want to stop kissing the thirteen year old goddess. Her lips pull away and you open your eyes. Artemis is blushing like the maiden she is, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth and a cute smile graces her lips. Those lovely kiss swollen lips.

"Is it too soon?" You ask, scared that she might be moving on too quickly.

"Moving on is part of the healing process." She smiles and pecks your lips once more, almost shyly. Her eyes stray from you to the door and widen almost imperceptibly. Glancing at the door you see Diana frozen in place, eyes wide with shock. Embarrassment colors your cheeks red and you bury your face in the crook of Artemis' neck to hide it.

"Yes Diana?" You can tell Artemis is struggling a little to keep her voice even.

"Hmm oh yes umm the stew is ready Goddess." She squeaks. Artemis nods stroking your back.

"Thank you Diana. We'll just be a moment." Diana bows and makes a hasty retreat from the tent. Drawing back you look into Artemis' eyes which are full of mirth. Rolling your own eyes your drop a quick kiss on the goddess's lips before standing.

"We should go if we want any stew." You offer your hand which she takes and smiles. A true and genuine smile. Together you walk out of the tent and into the wolf whistles and teases but you couldn't care less.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Reviews sil vous plait?<p> 


	4. We All Have That Sibling We Want To Hurt

TO ALL OF THE HATERS OF FEMSLASH YOU CAN KINDLY CLICK AWAY FROM ME AND WHAT I WRITE BECAUSE THAT'S ALL I GOT. FEMSLASH. NO FLAMES PLEASE, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM APPRECIATED THOUGH. THANK YOU :)

* * *

><p>T'ang Dynasty: Summer<p>

We All Have That Sibling We Want To Hurt

* * *

><p>Artemis' POV<p>

A bright flash outside catches your attention. You and Zoë have yet to take your relationship further than kisses and light touches.

"Milady, lord Apollo is here." Zoë peeks her head into your tent and you can't help but groan. Standing up from your map table you stalk over to your lieutenant, pressing a chaste kiss to her full lips.

"What does he want?" You mumble against her soft lips.

"I'm not sure milady." She taps your lips once more before stepping aside and holding open the entrance to your tent. With all of the regality and formality your thirteen year old form can muster you stride out of your tent with Zoë at your side.

"Little sister! How are you?" You stop in front of Apollo, staring up at him defiantly.

"I am not your little sister. For the last time we are twins." You can see out of your peripheral vision bows and hunting knives appearing on your hunters.

"You know," he scratched his chin, raising an eyebrow at you.

"It would help if you didn't look like you're younger than me." You seethe silently, knowing that Apollo knows why you look like an adolescent girl.

"What are you doing here?" You struggle to keep your voice calm but it only sounds even more dangerous.

"Am I not allowed to visit my little sister?"

"I am not your little sister!" You all but shout.

"Call me that once more Phoebus Apollo and I swear on the river Styx you will regret it." You emphasize the last four words by jabbing your finger into his chest, and stepping forward, causing him to retreat.

"Milady, please." Zoë places a calming hand on your shoulder. You relax and step beside Zoë, her other hand coming to rest on the small of your back.

"You should listen to your- lieutenant? Oh you have a new lieutenant." You snarl at his words. Apollo fingers Zoë's circlet and tucks her bangs behind her ear.

"Touch my lieutenant or any of my hunters again and you will regret it." You smack his hands away, your eyes glowing dangerously.

"Ooh possessive! When did you get like that little sister?" That's the last straw.

"Hunters," they snap to attention.

"Training exercise," you grin maliciously.

"On my word fill him with arrows."

"Oh you can't be-" Apollo begins backing up towards his chariot.

"Fire." The speed at which arrows accumulate in him brings a smirk to your face. The god dashes to his chariot leaping into it and yelling "YA". His flaming steeds took off into the sky, disappearing into the distance. The hunters laugh and you chuckle a little, leaning into Zoë's embrace.

"Was that truly necessary?" You look at your lieutenant who asked the question.

"Of course. He touched you and he most certainly deserved it." You speak with enough conviction to be charmspeak. The hunters chuckle at your bold proclamation and your lieutenant shifts closer to you. You kiss her thoroughly, holding her close. Wolf whistles break out among the hunters and you draw back smiling.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Reviews sil vous plait and prompts and time periods are welcome!<p> 


	5. Correction: 'Siblings' you want to hurt

TO HATERS OF FEMSLASH; BE GONE WITH THEE! DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN PJO OR THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC SAGE. ENJOY

* * *

><p>T'ang Dynasty: Fall<p>

Correction: _Siblings_ you want to hurt

Artemis' POV

Here you are in India, closer to finding Euryale. The hunters are taking a break while you're in your tent having a heated make out session with your lieutenant. It started as innocent plotting, until the proximity grew to be too much for either of you. It started with subtle touches until Zoë asked a question causing you to turn and she planted a kiss right there and then. This consequently led to you being drawn into another kiss and being backed up until the backs of your knees hit the edge of the bed. Now here you are, battling for dominance with Zoë, your lieutenant on top. Her hands are woven into your hair, holding your lips against hers. You're gripping the back of her robes, pulling her body flush against yours. Cocking your head to get a better angle you groan into her mouth, passion escalating by the moment. A sickeningly sweet perfume wafts to you and you draw back, knowing fully well who matches that aroma. Zoë doesn't stop. She keeps kissing down your neck, making it extremely hard to open your eyes.

"Aphrodite." You groan. The goddess smirks and gazes around your tent with little interest. Zoë pulls back from your throat, looking up at the love goddess.

"Artemis," she drawls, "How charming it is to see you." Something about the way she said charming causes you to narrow your eyes at her.

"What is it that you want?" You try to keep your voice level. She can be as annoying as Apollo sometimes.

"To know if the rumors are true. That you are romantic with your lieutenant." She glances at the two of you.

"I can see they are true. Whatever happened to your last lieutenant?" You narrow your eyes at the goddess.

"She was slain in battle." You snarl and Zoë cups your cheek gently.

"How tragic." Something in her tone shows that it isn't quite apologetic.

"Yes. Now is that all?" You're ready to blast her to Tartarus for interrupting.

"No actually I had a question for your lieutenant."

"Yes?" She clears her throat.

"Why Artemis? I mean there are much more attractive gods and goddesses that aren't sworn to chastity."

"Because my lady Artemis is the only being, mortal or immortal, with a place in my heart." Your heart soars at her profound words.

"I see. Well then, Ill leave you two to your canoodling." Aphrodite grins and winks, causing a deep blush to burn in your cheeks. She vanishes with a puff of perfume. Zoë presses a lingering kiss to your cheek before laying down next to you. You cuddle up against her warm, sculpted body and smile. Zoë kisses you once more, a lazy kiss that only lingers for a moment on your kiss swollen lips.

"I can't believe the goddess of love actually ruined the mood." You groan, sliding an arm around Zoë's waist.

"Seems rather ironic." Zoë chuckles.

"Then again she is my sister so that probably plays a role in it." Soft lips press against your temple, lingering. Warm arms encircle your slender waist and you sigh. This is where you want to spend eternity.

* * *

><p>Prompts, time periods and reviews sil vous plait?<p> 


	6. The Euryale

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH EVERY TIME YOU REVIEW IT MAKES MY WHOLE DAY SPECIAL. SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT EXPECT MORE SINCE I'M RUNNING OUT OF PREWRITTEN CHAPTERS. DISCLAIMER; I AM ONLY USING THESE CHARACTERS AS PLAYTHINGS AND PUTTING THEM BACK WHEN I'M DONE. I ALSO PROBABLY MESSED UP WHAT THIS MONSTER REALLY IS. WHOOPSIE!

* * *

><p>Byzantine Empire: Summer<p>

The Euryale

Zoë's POV

India is different than any other country. It seemed to be faring nicely in this time period from what you can see in the distant city. Turning around you see the hunters sharpening their knives. Stepping away from the cliffs edge you duck into Artemis' tent where she is fiddling with a candle. "My lady?" She turns and looks up at you before going back to her candle. "Hello Zoë."

"Might I ask what thou art doing?"

"Ear plugs." She holds up wads of wax. "The Euryale kills with its voice so we eliminate the chance of it killing us by not being able to hear its voice." She sets them on the map table and turns around to look up at you. "The worst it would do is deafen or immobilising but ambrosia can fix that." She murmurs as you step forward and place your hands on the table on either side of her. "That's good." You wince mentally at the weak sentence but Artemis' lips against yours wipes any thoughts like that away.

It's a simple but loving kiss.

Moments later Artemis breaks away and looks up at you. "Let's gather those who are going. We have a monster to slay." You're a little disappointed you can't stay and kiss the goddess senseless but you step away, steeling your nerves for the hunt. Beside the goddess you step out of the tent and the hunters snap to attention. "Hunters who are going take two earplugs. Newer hunters, this is a fearsome beast and it may be best if you watch the camp until we get back." The recruits relax and nod while the other ten hunters grab a set of earplugs. "On my signal, thou shall put these in and remember, the Euryale's voice is its weapon along with its eyes. This creature is a gorgon, a sister of medusa." You command and the hunters nod. "Hunters! Move out!" They all take off with inhuman speed, you and Artemis in the lead with Phoebe, your best tracker, at the goddess's flank. A chilling, hissing scream erupts to the west and the hunters draw their bows, moving cautiously in that direction. A blur sweeps through the trees, left then right. The hissing is getting louder and you can't help but shiver a little. Artemis signals to the sky and within moments, every hunter is in a tree, one to two per tree with their arrows trained on the blur. You are across from Artemis and glance up to see the goddess peeking out precariously from the branches. "I smell immortals." A chilling serpentine voice hisses. Artemis raises her hand again and places the wax in her ear, every hunter following her example. Reaching into your pocket your fingers grasp at nothing. You curse, realizing you didn't grab earplugs. An extremely stupid mistake and you don't do extremely stupid mistakes. Artemis is watching you and you motion to your ears. The goddess gestures up and you climb to the tops of the trees, watching through the foliage. A scent and a presence is behind you but before you can react, a metal hand is slammed against your mouth and a knife is pressed against your stomach. The last thing you note besides the blood in your mouth is a cloth against your nose before it all goes black.

* * *

><p>Consciousness slowly returns to you with a spluttering cough. Slowly cracking your eyes open you see Artemis, her auburn hair down from a ponytail and her silver eyes cold. You try to talk, only to cough up the blood that had filled your mouth. The goddess waved her hand and the blood vanished. You look up at the goddess, unsure of what to say or do. "Forgive my my lady. I made a mistake." Artemis simply stroked you hair, watching you silently. "You are forgiven Zoë, don't let if happen again." She sighs, her voice isn't hard or cold. It's full of worry. "Yes milady."<p>

You remember what a mother had told her child when you were passing through a village. How she would kiss the child's worries and night terrors away.

Raising a hand you gesture for her to come closer. Artemis leans in and you take action. Bringing a hand up to the back of her head you pull her closer, connecting your lips to hers. The goddess relaxes and cups your cheek, reciprocating the kiss. Artemis shifts, crawling into the bed next to you. Breaking the kiss, Artemis spoons behind you, her body flush against yours.

The white deer with silver antlers trots up to the bed and lays down beside it, stretching its long neck and resting its head on the bed in front of you. Artemis reaches over your waist and gently scratches the buck's head between its antlers. The animal made a content sound and his eyes drift shut. Soft lips press to the back of your neck, lingering for a pregnant moment before its replaced by Artemis nuzzling into your neck. "Thou has slain the gorgon?" You ask softly, enjoying Artemis' tender loving. "Yes. We collected the vials of her blood." You make a sound of of consent and shift closer to the goddess. The subtly uncharacteristic display from the goddess is something you can definitely get used to. "We also slew her henchman that ambushed you." Her warm breath penetrates your ear and you shiver. "I thank thee my lady." Artemis kisses the soft spot behind your ear. The deer in front of you makes a small sound when Artemis' ministrations reach behind his ear. You find yourself very close to making the same sound as the goddess pampers your neck with gentle kisses and the occasional soft nip. Within minutes your asleep in the goddess's embrace.

* * *

><p>MORE REVIEWS! WHEN I GET TO TWENTY REVIEWS BEFORE I GIVE YOU GUYS SEXY SMUT! REVIEW SIL VOUS PLAIT?<p> 


	7. I am the ONLY goddess of the Hunt

I LOVE YOU ALL. ALL OF YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL HUMANS AND EVERY REVIEW BRIGHTENS MY DAY. QUICK NOTE; THE EGYPTIAN LION HEADED GODDESS 'PASHT' MEANS 'SHE WHO SCRATCHES'. DISCLAIMER: I DISCLAIM PJO.

* * *

><p>Ancient Egypt: Spring<p>

I am the _only_ goddess of hunt

Artemis' POV

This is worst then Rome. At least in Rome you were only Diana. Here in Egypt you've been replaced entirely by a lion headed goddess named Pakhet or Pasht. The Egyptians have not one but two goddesses of the hunt including a deity named Neith and this Pasht lion creature. Needless to say you are annoyed, pissed, livid even. Egypt is a furnace, doesn't worship Greek or even Roman gods, and even though there are female Pharaohs and this desert kingdom has respect and regality written all over it, the deities are much different than the Greek and the same in many ways. The change is somewhat irksome.

The hunters have set up camp in Speos Artemidos, the grotto of Artemis which lies close to the Nile. A temple to Pasht is carved into the rock and you can't help but glare at it when it comes into view. Even now you are staring daggers at the monument through the window of your tent. "My lady you have been staring at the monument for ten minutes." Zoë's hand and her voice draw you back to reality. Tearing your eyes away from the temple you turn to look up at your lieutenant. Standing up on your toes you reach up and kiss her chastely in apology. "Forgive me, it's the goddess the Egyptians chose to replace me. They placed her temple in a grotto named after me." Your prepubescent form sounds extremely whiny and everything a goddess should not sound like. Zoë smirks and places her hands on your shoulders.

The Egyptians look much like her. Her bronze skin, hair and eyes as black as night, and a regality in her very presence. Zoë is comparable to their goddess Isis but so much more.

Zoë pecks you once more on the lips, wiping away any thoughts of Egypt and Egyptians. You capture her lips once more, pulling your lieutenant closer. Hands settle on your waist and the body attached to them step closer. You sigh against her lips gripping the material of her robes. "Forgive my interruption Lady Artemis?" You reluctantly break away and see Diana standing at the entrance to your tent looking quite flustered. "There is a guest here that wishes to speak with you." She squeaks and you straighten your robes. "Thank you Diana." You say and she bows before retreating from the tent. Zoë clears her throat and you stride out of the tent, annoyed that you and your lieutenant were interrupted. The hunters snap to attention. You walk between the two rows of hunters, Zoë at your flank up to the visitor. Stopping in front of them you look up to see a lion head on a woman's body looking down at you with interest. "Diana." She purrs, a feline lilt to her voice and you take a calming breath. "My name is Artemis. What are you doing in my hunters camp?" You would've been more polite but seeing as she rudely interrupted you and Zoë you weren't gonna give her an inch of it. "I see Artemis," she says your name and pauses for a moment, feeling how it rolls off the tongue. "This is my domain."

"This is the grotto of Artemis."

"That is my temple and this is Egypt. What is an old Greek goddess doing here?" Old?

"My hunters and I are passing through. This is our Hunt." The lioness looks at your hunters and the tents with mild interest.

"I see... Interesting. I am Pakhet, Egyptian goddess of the hunt." She offers her hand which you shake cautiously, seething behind an expressionless face.

"Artemis. Greek goddess of the hunt, the moon and maidens." The lioness nods at your title, licking her lips.

"Maidens? I remember that you were one of the Greek goddesses sworn to chastity."

"I still am and so are my hunters."

"You have a band of adolescent girls sworn to chastity that you roam the world with?"

"They are more than they appear. Zoë, my lieutenant was recruited before you were even thought into existence along with more than a few of my other hunters." Zoë steps up to your side, head held high. "Might I make one request Artemis of Greece?"

"Perhaps."

"This is my land you are on and there are already two hunting goddesses in Egypt. I demand a sacrifice for whatever you hunt on my land."

"Even your people have named this the grotto of Artemis. I am more powerful and more ancient than you. Shouldn't it be I who asks for a sacrifice?"

"This is Egypt. Greek ones have no business here." Her eyes flash dangerously and your own glow silver.

"What if we settle this peacefully?" Zoë steps forward and places a hand on both you and the egyptian's shoulder.

"We are after all just passing through." Zoë's touch has a powerful effect on you.

"Alright. I will permit you to hunt one creature in Egypt in return for safe passage." You furrow your brow. "We do not need your gift of safe passage. We can handle ourselves just fine." You defend. The lioness's nostrils flare and she snarls.

"Very well. Let me bestow upon you one last parting gift before I leave you in peace." Before you know what happens her claws cut into your cheek, leaving four scratches that are trickling golden ichor. The hunters have their bows drawn in an instant and Zoë's hunting knives are crossed into x's, digging into the lioness's throat

"A warning to others who cross Pakhet's path." The Egyptian chuckles before vanishing in a cloud of gold sand that takes its time falling to the ground, hanging in the air like mist. You glare at the dust and flinch when Zoë cups your chin.

"Foolish goddess." She mutters and you bring a hand up to touch the wound. Your lieutenant places a canteens in your hand and makes you drink the drink of the gods. The sweet taste of berries and other woodland herbs fills your mouth and you feel the wound mending itself. Handing the canteen back to your lieutenant you touch your cheek again and feel no scarred tissue. "Thank you Zoë." You say, looking up at the girl. Zoë smiles and pecks you on the cheek.

"We leave tomorrow at sun down." You command. The hunters all let out a sigh of relief. The newest recruit stumbles forward and falls to her knees, clutching at your robes. "Please do not punish me for my land's goddess." She pleads. You kneel on the sand at her level.

"I would not punish a maiden for her background. You have no need to worry Zia." The maiden almost started sobbing in relief.

"You have no reason to fear me or any of the hunters." You coo. Zia was found running away from home only yesterday. The Arab smiles gratefully and stands, bowing lowly to you. It was only a few hours passed noon.

"Feel free to do what you wish. Zoë and I will be in my tent." The hunters smirk knowingly while you and Zoë stalked into your tent. Zoë sits down on your bed and takes both of your hands.

"Sit." She commands and you look at her confused. Your lieutenant grabs your hips and yanks you closer and you end up falling forward and straddling her thighs. You manage not to make an extremely embarrassing sound of surprise. Your hands land on her shoulders and you're now eye level with Zoë.

"Now," she purrs and you can't stop the shiver that runs down your spine.

"Thou is not going to think of Egypt any longer." You nod submissively, enjoying the commanding tone. Zoë runs her hands up and down your waist, pulling you closer and smiling. You lean in at an angle, lips parted slightly. Zoë closes the distance pulls you impossibly closer. The kiss soon grows in intensity and Egypt is wiped from your mind. Zoë moans softly into your mouth and you grasp the back of her head, pulling her even closer. You groan, nibbling on her lower lip. Zoë draw away but immediately begins kissing a trail from your jawline, to your ear and down your neck. You tip your head back and moan softly. A soft rustling goes ignored by both of you and Zoë pulls back from the base of your neck. The former Hesperides looks you in the eye. She pulls you closer and falls back onto the bed, taking you with her.

* * *

><p>REMINDER THAT 'PASHT' MEANS 'SHE WHO SCRATCHES' OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. TWENTY REVIEWS BEFORE THE LEMONY SMUT. REVIEW SIL VOUS PLAIT?<p> 


	8. Steel Blades and Cherry Blossoms

FORGIVE ME READERS FOR I HAVEN'T POSTED IN WHAT? A WEEK? THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER AND I WILL TRY TO HAVE THE SECOND PART UP ASAP. I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AWESOME PEOPLE AND BEARING WITH ME THROUGH THIS. DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL.

* * *

><p>Asuka Period: Spring<p>

Steel Blades and Cherry Blossoms

Zoë's POV

Japan is very interesting to you. Of all of the cultures you have witnessed, this seems to be one of the most tranquil at times. Culture and art are evolving in this period and the nature around you is breathtaking. Even in the Garden of the Sunset there were never the pink cherry blossoms above, littering the soft, green, of the forest floor. Artemis herself looks to be in awe of the serene beauty of the island nation. Even now as the hunters are doing their chores, half doing laundry in a nearby river and the other half along with you sharpening arrows in the shade of the cherry blossom trees, something in the air makes you want to smile and sigh. "Zoë, can I talk to you for a moment?" Artemis asks and you nod, standing to face the goddess. "Walk with me." She says calmly and a few hunters giggle girlishly. Rolling your eyes at them you nod to Artemis, following her along a faded path. The hunter uniforms had been altered to a somewhat loose, sleeveless top and leggings and you take a moment to admire Artemis's bare arms. Feeling coy, you step closer to her, intertwining your fingers with hers. The goddess blushes and looks up at you. "Japan is lovely country isn't it?" Artemis sighs and you nod. "Indeed milady. Very calm and serene. Is this simply a nature walk?" You ask playfully and the goddess smirks. "Partially. Am I not allowed to simply enjoy your company?" She asks innocently, bumping your shoulder with hers and you smile. "I also wanted to discuss the next creature we are going to hunt." She adds and you nod. "Of course. Several creatures here are sacred though."

"Exactly. There is however a creature and to be able to catch it brings luck."

"No war from the Japanese?" You ask and she shakes her head. "It is however extremely difficult to trap."

"What is it called?"

"A nue. It supposedly has the head of a monkey, the tail of a snake, the legs of a tiger and the body of a tanuki." You pause at that. "My lady, what is a tanuki?" You ask and Artemis chuckles. "Picture the offspring of a raccoon and a dog." If anything your eyes widen further and Artemis rises up on her tiptoes, pecking your cheek. "So where are we going milady?" You ask and Artemis nods ahead of us. There's a flash of silvery light and you shield your eyes, dropping the goddess's hand. It fades quickly but the spots in your vision linger before you blink and look at the goddess. She is taller than you how, around six foot in a flowing silver dress. She looks to be in her twenties or so, ageless and powerful. "There's a village its been terrorizing. It would be hard for an elder to take me seriously in my normal form." You nod in understanding, dropping her hand and following the goddess with your head held high. As you and Artemis step into the village there's a ripple of your goddess's magic spreading outward from her, briefly fluttering the wind chimes on a few huts. People look up and gape at you and the goddess, one man walking over cautiously. "Who are you stranger?" He asks warily and you can tell the pulse of magic was a translation spell meaning you can understand them and they can understand you. "Someone who can help. I would like to offer my services to slay the Nue." Artemis says and this catches everyone's attention. "We cannot pay you." The man says and Artemis shakes her head. "I do not ask for payment."

"How do you know that you can kill it?" A broad, young man rumbles and an elderly woman pulls at his shirt. "Zoë is my lieutenant. She is the best archer in my legion." The goddess nods to you and you draw your bow, firing four times in succession up towards the sun. With a few squawks, four crows drop to the ground with arrows through their eyes. Artemis flashes you a proud look and you nod. "The Nue arrives at nightfall." A woman says and hands Artemis a scroll. "We shall arrive an hour prior." Artemis says and they drop to their knees. "We thank you stranger." They grovel and Artemis nods. "One hour prior." She says before turning on her heel and walking out of the village. You follow her, taking the scroll and unfurling it. "Do you read Japanese?" You ask once both of you are far enough away and Artemis reverts to her maiden form. "No I don't actually." Artemis frowns and you squint at the text. "Well then, one of the recruits should be able to translate." Artemis decides and you nod. Turning your head you peck her lips and smile. "That was an impressive demonstration." Artemis praises and you smile. "Thank you milady."

* * *

><p>I WILL BE POSTING PART TWO ASAP! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND FAMILY STUFF SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE. REVIEW SIL VOUS PLAIT?<p> 


	9. Steel Blades and Cherry Blossoms II

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING RIGHT AWAY! FORGIVE ME MY FAITHFUL READERS! I'VE HAD A LOT OF PERSONAL CRAP GOING ON IN MY LIFE AND MY LAPTOP BROKE BUT THIS CHAPTER IS A LOT LONGER THAN THE OTHERS. I WILL GET THE LEMON OUT ASAP AND IT WILL BE IN JAPAN. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Steel Blades and Cherry Blossoms II<p>

Artemis's POV

You and Zoë walk back into camp and you scan the site for your newest recruit. "Akira, can I talk to you?" You call and the girl looks up at you with a slight frown. "Yes, goddess?" The girl walks up to you and bows respectfully. "I need you to translate a text for me."

"Into Greek?" The girl asks and you nod. "Or English. Whichever is easiest for you." You add and Akira nods. Zoë hands her the scroll and she bows again. "Yes goddess." She unfurls it and squints before her eyes widen. "The Nue?" She asks and you nod. "It is terrorizing a village. I won't force any recruits to go who aren't ready." You assure and Akira sighs in relief. "We shall discuss this in my tent. Come Akira." Your lieutenant and the recruit follow you into your tent and to your war table. "This says the Nue came down from a black cloud into the emperor's palace at two in the morning and plagued him with nightmares that made him ill when he woke up." Akira starts, spreading the scroll on the table and furrowing her brow. "It has been slain before though." Akira adds and you nod. "How so?"

"A samurai named Minamoto no Yorimasa. He staked out on the roof of Emperor Konoe's palace and fired a single arrow into the dark cloud. The dead Nue fell from the sky and Yorimasa sank it in the Japan sea. The Nue is said to bring misfortune and illness to those who breathe in the essence of the dark cloud." Akira shivers and you rest a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I suppose the luck it brings with its death is the misfortune and illness ending?" Zoë asks and Akira nods. "I won't require you to go on this hunt Akira." You remind her and she nods. "Thank you goddess. Is that all?" She looks up at you and you nod. "Yes, thank you."

"Of course goddess." Akira bows before hastily exiting. "So a single arrow brought this creature down the first time?" Zoë clarifies and you nod. "That is what Akira said. We should bring a small group just in case."

"Indeed." Her hand slides around your waist and you lean into her side. "Let's have no surprises like the Euryale." You look up at her and she nods. "Of course my lady." Rising up on your toes you peck her lips and move your hand to the back of her neck. Zoë leans in and reconnects your lips to hers, positioning herself in front of you. Smiling you nip at her lower lip, enjoying the soft sounds your lieutenant makes. "We should be planning." You murmur against her lips. "We have five hours until nightfall. Two of them can be spent planning." Zoë replies, walking you backwards to the bed. "Three hours."

"Two and a half?" She asks hopefully and you straddle her hips. "Acceptable."

* * *

><p>"A token for your bravery. She is called Honjo Masamune." A tall, fierce looking male steps up and presents to you a katana. The sheath is fine leather with Japanese characters and cherry blossoms painted on it and you bow. "We thank you for your gift." You say formally as you accept the sword. You buckle the leather belt around your slim waist, the sword coming to rest beside your hunting knives. "You should all go inside and lock your door. Burn incense if you have it." You say and the villagers bow before hastily retreating to their huts. "A katana?" Phoebe asks and you turn to face your hunters. "Yes, Honjo Masamune." You say as you draw the sword. It's a fine, silver blade and the handle fits comfortably in your grip. The tsuba, the part that separates the blade from the hilt, is carved with the phases of the moon protruding from the bronze disk and you smile. "Very well balanced." You muse as you heft it in your hand. Sliding the blade into its sheath you look at your hunters again. "We have five hours until the Nue shows up. This should be used to set up traps and protection for the villagers." You instruct and they nod. "Zoë, take Phoebe, Helena, Marie, and Chione to scout the outskirts of the village and learn the lay of the land. The rest of you are going to assist me in finding suitable places to position ourselves." You say and they all nod. "Shall we meet in the square in two and a half hours?" Zoë asks and you nod, leaning in and pecking her lips before both of you go your separate ways.<p>

You and your hunters each walk up to a hut, scaling the side with hunting knives and you look to Diana. She jumps up and down a few times on the roof before giving you a thumbs up. The roofs are stable. You leap to another hut, noting the ten feet of space between the edges of the thatch cone covers. "I estimate that the farthest building is about a mile and a half from here." Zia squints and you nod. "I concur." Alyssa says and you nod, leaping to the next building. There are about 25 huts, a blacksmith, two farms, a statue of the young man you saw earlier in the village square and a temple at the north end of the village. You and your hunters move on silent feet from rooftop to rooftop, occasionally noting things out loud and glancing up at the position of the half moon.

The huts are in circles that close in closer and closer as they get closer to the center of the village. You've decided to stagger your hunters and if lines were to be drawn between them it would create the something akin to the Star of David. You are on the north temple while Zoë is on the southernmost hut; Helena, Zia, Marie and Chione are on the middle ring of huts on the northeast, northwest, southeast and southwest huts; and Diana and Phoebe are on the inner ring of huts on the east and west huts. Your hunters range with their bows covers the entire village and you look out at Zoë's silvery aura across the village. You sigh like a love struck maiden and pull your scarf up over your nose. All of the hunters have these enchanted scarves to protect themselves from poisonous air and communicate with ease with one another. With each breath a hunter will inhale their favorite scent instead of whatever pungent odors might linger with monsters.

Taking in a deep breath you inhale the smell of your precious lieutenant; her hair, her lips, her natural aroma of a garden you encountered on Olympus and smile. You look up at the moon's position and draw your bow, your hunters mimicking your motions silently.

It's close to two in the morning.

Very close.

Your eyes dance from constellation to constellation and you frown as you notice the head of Orion missing. Squinting you see the three stars reappear and a path of black dust moves to cover another clump of stars.

The Nue.

It's here. You nock an arrow and pull the string taut. Your hunters follow suit and you narrow your eyes at the black cloud. It covers a large portion of the sky, effectively blotting out any stars behind it. From what you can see it's swirling tendrils like a galaxy and it's getting closer. A chill settles over the village and you can see the crops behind the village withering and crowing decrepit and brown. You can't tell black sky from black cloud as the Nue maneuvers between stars. Two arrows, one from either side of you are shot in succession and manage to impale gray fog before falling back to earth. A high pitched howl slices through the silence of the night and you frown.

Why won't the blasted beast get close enough?

Raising one hand you turn it, angling the light to fall on the black cloud and seven more arrows catch the light of the moon. The cloud disperses and reforms as the arrows sail through the night. The moon brightens and you draw your bow, firing at the center of the swirl of darkness and a hole forms for the arrow to sail right through. Frustrated, all of you draw exploding arrows and fire. The smoke swirls into a tight tornado and launches towards the earth like a meteor. The arrows explode in front of the moon and a primal, chilling, roar shakes the temple you're standing on. Several arrows plunge into the cloud of dust and another roar clears the haze.

A very large, very angry looking, chimera-like creature is standing in a crater, baring hideous, human like teeth. The face of the monkey is growling, slaver dripping from its raw gums and the two snakes that make up its tale are hissing. Silver arrows are bristling from its mane and it charges into the village. Arrows accumulate in the beast and it leaps at Zoë before changing into a whirlwind and splitting at her hunting blades. "I don't like this thing!" Phoebe announces and you nod in agreement. You can't see the cloud and frown, straightening up. A presence behind you causes you to whirl around, a hideous monkey face in front of yours and the Nue rises up on its hind paws, swatting you off of the temple. You tumble before rising to your feet, raising your bow instinctively to fend off his claws. The snake tails lash out like a scorpion, ripping your bow from your hands and you leap backwards to avoid another strike.

You reach for the closest weapon which, strangely, is not your hunting knives but Honjo Masamune, the silver blade gleaming in the moon light. You raise it to parry another strike from those gnarled claws before raising it and slicing the Nue's monkey head clean off. The rest of the hunters come forward and slice off the remaining snake heads and the beast falls to the ground, dark blood pooling from the slices. "That's that." Diana muses and you nod. "Should we burn it my lady?" Zoë asks and you nudge the beast with your foot. "I believe that would be the best option towards disposing of this beast." You look at the blade in your hand and the dark blood coating it. "Phoebe, Zia and Chione will go and construct a fire pit, the rest of us will go back to camp." You say and they nod.

Zia and Chione are sisters from Egypt but it seems that Zia has an affinity towards flames and Phoebe is the strongest. Phoebe picks up the Nue and the sisters grab the decapitated heads. The sense of trepidation and anxiety that had begun late into the night still has yet to go away. "My lady, are you alright?" You almost jump at the sound of your lieutenant's voice but manage a simple nod. "Yes, I believe we all just want to get to bed." You say and Zoë accepts that answer a bit hesitantly. "I will oversee the burning. Zoë, return to camp with the others." Zoë nods and pecks your lips before leading the hunters away. You watch her retreating form for a moment before turning to the three hunters in beside you. "Shall we?" You ask before turning on your heel and walking to the border of the village. "I didn't know you could fight with a sword?" Chione asks and you stop in a clearing. "Neither did I actually." You admit and they drop the creature parts in a pile. "Can I light the pyre?" Zia asks and you look down at the pile of flesh, fur and bone. "Do you think you can control it?" You ask and she nods excitedly. "I've been practicing."

You take a step back and Zia holds out her fist, clenching her eyes shut in concentration and her fist sparks before flame engulfs her hand. "Holy Horus! I did it!" Zia announces excitedly, her amber eyes glinting in the fire light. "Congratulations." You praise with a smile and Chione pats her sister on the back. Zia brings her fist closer before thrusting it towards the Nue. The flames leap from her hand and to the Nue, swallowing the beast in orange fire. Zia and Chione grin and you smile in approval. "Can you extinguish it when it's done?" Phoebe asks and Zia looks at the fire. "I'm not sure." You hold the katana so the blood burns off the blade before withdrawing it. "I can do that. The three of you can return to camp." You say and they nod and bow. Your eyes are on the flames as your hunters leave on silent feet and you sigh. The smoke rising is an unusual shade of black and you pull your scarf over your face. As a curl of smoke rises to the sky you hear a faint, whisper of a hiss and frown. It isn't a language you are familiar with. Probably japanese and nothing to worry about. Right? Of course.

Your nose scrunches up at the thought of it being anything to worry about and you shake your head. With a wave of your hand you extinguish the flame, leaving a smoldering carcass and a few wisps of smoke. You sheath your katana and start off towards camp.

That teetering sense that something bad is going to happen has yet to evacuate the pit of your stomach and you frown. The Nue is dead, only luck remains from the creature's death. That and the satisfaction of knowing your hunters saved a village. You step into your tent to see Zoë putting both yours and her bows away. Did you really forget it in the village? "Greetings my lady." Zoë greets and you rise up on your toes to kiss the taller girl. Zoë's arms loop around your shoulders as your own snake around her slim waist. She breaks the kiss after a few moments and you step closer to her, leaning your forehead against her shoulder to hide the inevitable yawn. "Are you alright?" Zoë asks and you nod against her shoulder, turning your head sideways to nuzzle into her neck. "I'm simply tired. It's been a long night." You yawn again and Zoë chuckles softly. "Then let us go to bed. I, too, am exhausted." Zoë says through a yawn and you smile. The former Hesperides is already in her sleeping tunic and you unravel your scarf from around your neck, setting it on the war table.

Zoë pushes your jacket off of your shoulders and you pull your shirt over your head. A light blush covers Zoë's cheeks as she unwinds the wrappings of gauze that keep your breasts squashed against your chest and you lean back against the war table for support. "How are you feeling?" You ask offhandedly as your head lolls a bit to the side. "Tired and victorious. How about you my lady?" She sets the gauze on the war table in a heap and you reach around yourself to scratch the spot below your armpit where the frayed end of the fabric was rubbing against your ribs.

"Something feels off. I'm not sure what it is though." You admit, reaching over to the side to grab your tunic and slide it over your head. Zoë's nimble fingers undo your belt and you remove Honjo Masamune and its sheath, hanging it beside your bow. Zoë sets your hunting knives beside hers, within reach of the bed should an emergency arise. Her blush deepens as she slides your leggings down and you turn your head to look away from her should she look up, a blush overtaking your own face. You kick off your boots and step out of the leggings and Zoë straightens up.

"Thank you." You murmur against her lips, and Zoë runs a gentle hand through your hair. "Thou is welcome my lady." Zoë presses her lips to yours and you draw back again as another yawn overtakes you. "I'm sorry Zoë." You apologize suddenly, startled with yourself and blinking several times in a vain effort to evade the magnetic lull pulling your eyelids towards one another and your lieutenant simply smiles. "Let us go to bed." She guides you to the cot and you curl up on yourself, looking up at Zoë. Your lieutenant climbs into bed behind you and pulls your body tightly against hers. "Good night." You yawn, long and wide before grunting softly in satisfaction and snuggling closer to her. "Good night my lady." Her soft lips press to the spot behind your ear before you promptly lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>Darkness surrounds you as black smoke fills your lungs. It's hard to breathe, each breath falling shorter than the last as a creature steps into view. It's the Nue, it's lips curled back in a devious smirk and you reach for your weapons, only to find them gone. "This is the maiden who has slain me." He snarls and you back away from him. "The one you love is dead." He hisses and your heart stops. "No she isn't." You gasp and he steps closer. "Not yet. She will be; Zoë Nightshade is as good as dead when four children of the most powerful gods cross your path." Your heart plummets as tears well up in your eyes. "I killed you. Upon your death I am supposed to receive luck." You try and he lets out a soft, hummed chuckle. "I am giving you luck. It will be a few millennia until her painful demise. It will however be because of you." This sounds like Sage all over again except you didn't have a Japanese monster hissing at you. "No. It can't be!" You shout at him and he steps closer. "But it is. And there's nothing you can do to stop it Artemis." It hisses.<p>

Your eyes snap open with a scream and you bolt upright in your bed. Zoë is jolted from sleep and your eyes dart around for any sign of an intruder, your chest heaving and your nightclothes dampened by a cold sweat that flattens your hair against your head and sticks to your neck. "My lady, what's wrong?" Zoë asks and you whip your head around to face her. Images of Sage lying in the snow with her torso mutilated and eyes dead flash across your mind. 'It will be a few millennia until her painful demise. It will however be because of you.' The Nue's words echo in your skull and tears begin to leak out of the corners of your eyes. "Artemis, what has troubled thee?" Her hand cups your cheek and horrific scenes of Zoë in the jaws of some horrific beast fill your mind.

You open your mouth to say something, anything but can only gape at your lieutenant. She looks seriously concerned but who can blame her; she woke up to a goddess screaming. You try to say something but all that comes out is a soft whimper. "Y-you..." It's as soft as a whisper and Zoë frowns. "Thou hast slain the Nue. My lady, thee has nothing to worry about." Zoë says and it feels like a fist just squeezed your heart tight.

In a few millennia, four of the Big 3's children will meet you and cause Zoë's death. "Can we talk about it in the morning?" She asks gently and you nod. Zoë lays down on her back, pulling you to lay down beside her and you curl up to her side, holding her tight and burying your face in her chest. You can feel her warmth, hear the beat of her heart under your ear as her arms wrap around you and hold you close. "I love you." You whisper and Zoë's fingers run gently through your hair. "I love you too my lady."

* * *

><p>FORESHADOWING! I'M ÜBER SORRY FOR POSTING SO LATE BUT THERE'S BEEN A LOT OF HECTIC CRAP IN MY LIFE. I WILL TRY TO GET THE LEMONY GOODNESS OUT TO YOU ASAP AND AS ALWAYS; REVIEWS SIL VOUS PLAIT?<p> 


	10. Steel Blades, Cherry Blossoms and Lemons

**FORGIVE ME READERS FOR I HAVE SINNED! MY LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC WITH A MONTH OF TESTING AND ANGRY PARENTS. THIS CONTAINS HEAVY SMUT BETWEEN TWO FEMALES. WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO? IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE GO AWAY NICELY AND HERE IS MY DISCLAIMER: I** **DISCLAIM! I've also realized that I never included anything about before Zoë was lieutenant and when Artemis and Sage were together. Would anyone like me to elaborate on that?**

* * *

><p>Asuka Period: Spring<p>

Zoë's POV

* * *

><p>It's a dance as old as time. You and Artemis, locked in a lip embrace. Her lithe body is wrapped in your arms on top of you while her hands are buried deep in your hair as she makes soft sounds of pleasure. On this last day in Japan you and Artemis had taken a walk at dusk after making sure everyone was in their tents and asleep. It led to you and Artemis on the soft green grass speckled with cherry blossoms. In an act of bravery your hand ventures up under her tunic to rest against her taut abdomen. Artemis draws away and her silvery eyes meet yours.<p>

_Are you sure?_

_We both are._

It's a silent exchange of what you can't say out loud and she sits up on your hips, pulling her tunic over her head. A lump of uncertainty forms in your throat as her pale, moon-washed skin is revealed, muscles shifting visibly as they're exposed. She quickly frees herself of the gauze wrappings and you attempt to swallow the lump. "We don't have to do this if you aren't ready." Artemis whispers and in a swell of confidence you roll both of you over and pull your tunic over your head and throwing it to the ground before crashing your lips to the goddess's. Artemis makes a sound of surprise which quickly evolves into a moan of pleasure as she reciprocates enthusiastically. She removes the cloth wrappings around your ribs and you smile against her lips. Artemis had fumbled a bit opposed to removing them with the practiced graces of a millennia. Perhaps she's as nervous as you are. She has done this before, a small voice in your head tells you and you run your hand between you and Artemis, over the taut plain of her abdomen and her sweet swell of breast.

Maybe she simply feels rusty seeing as her last intimate encounter was with her last lieutenant over four hundred years ago.

Judging by the way her hand is groping your breast she hasn't lost her touch. You can't help the soft whimper that escapes your throat as her hand squeezes the sensitive flesh.

Not willing to be outdone, you draw away from the goddess's lips only to attack her neck, earning a throaty moan of approval. Slowly you drag your hands up her toned abdomen until it gently rests on her breast. Small nubs harden against your palm and the goddess whimpers between bated breaths. You groan against the slender column of her throat as your hands tighten around the soft mounds. Dragging your lips to the hollow of her collarbone you suck, hard enough to leave a mark. You let the skin go with a soft pop and soothe the darkening mark with your tongue, a moan reverberating deep in the goddess's chest.

Her back arches up, off the soft grass towards you and you move your left hand down to rest on her hip. Lifting your lips from your skin you shift your body lower and tentatively flick your tongue over a hardened nipple. Spurred on by the gasp of delight, you wrap your lips around the petite nub, suckling and pulling at it with your lips. The sound that falls from Artemis's lips is a new one; somewhat high-pitched and needy like the whine of a hungry wolf, desperate and sweet. You want her to make that sound again. And again. And again for every year you had denied yourself this intimacy. Taking the pert bud between your teeth you tug teasingly at it before soothing it with rapid flicks. "Zoë, please." She keens as you swirl your tongue around the dusky nipple.

"Please what?" You taunt, blowing a stream of cool air onto the wet skin. Artemis whimpers and her hips buck against your stomach. You drag openmouthed kisses across her chest, pausing briefly on the center of her sternum where a spattering of freckles stands out against her milky skin as opposed to its sisters to suck roughly, aiming to leave a mark. A soft pop and gasp punctuate the creation of this reddening bruise and you trail wet kisses to her other breast, loving it as equally as the other. "Zoë." This isn't a desperate whine but rather a demanding growl and you lift your head to look down at the goddess. "Yes, my lady?" You inquire, deliberately pushing your knee between the apex of her thighs.

What made you do this? Your own lust is flaring in that region and judging by the way her hips roll against it, Artemis's lust has taken residence there too and is pleased by your action. "Please." Artemis groans, her hips steadily rubbing against your leg until you pull it away. "Please what?" You question again and she narrows her eyes at you, her aura flickering dangerously. You chuckle softly to yourself, your nervousness dwindling to near nonexistent. "Zoë!" Is it wrong that her frustration is absolutely adorable at the moment? You move backwards and undo her boots quickly, tossing them by the discarded tunics.

Trailing your fingers lightly up legging clad limbs you hook your fingers around the waistbands that separate you from the goddess's most intimate place. She lifts her hips as you pull them down slowly, almost reverently. As moon washed skin appears, your confidence wanes. You toss the offending garments with the rest of her clothes and take a moment to simply revel in the vision that is Artemis. A patch of auburn fur rests right above her maidenhood and the goddess blushes under your heated gaze. Settling between two exquisitely formed legs, you press a loving kiss to the dip of her navel and Artemis's legs spread for you, bending at the knees with her toes curling against the dewy grass.

For a moment, you're mesmerized. Never before have you seen anything that looks like what you're staring at now. You know about anatomy and exactly what this is but you've never been faced with one before. The soft pinks folds of her intimate flower and the musky aroma draws you closer and it would be so easy to just lean in and-

A sharp cry tears from the goddess's throat as your tongue touches her sex for the first time. Over head a flock of birds abandon their nests but you pay them no heed. You continue to lap at her sopping folds, trying to soak up as much of the erotic flavor as you can. Artemis's fingers bury themselves deep in your hair, pulling you closer to her maidenhood as her hips grind against your face. With your thumbs you part her slick folds, delving deeper into the goddess. Soft mewls and throaty groans fill the air as slender fingers flex against your scalp. Flattening your tongue you drag it from the base of her slit to the hardened, swollen bundle of nerves. The howl of pleasure sends arousal straight down your spine and you groan against her intimate flower. "Z-Zoë… Oh g-gods Zoë!" Artemis wails as you focus your assault on her clitoris, alternating between flicks of your tongue and rough sucking.

It isn't long until Artemis's back arches entirely off the ground and her lips part in a silent cry. As a wave of liquid splashes on to your lips, her godly aura explodes outward in a pulse of power that rustles leaves and flattens the grass against the ground and rolls over your body like a cold wind. You lap gently at her sex, trying to lick up every droplet of her orgasm until her hands weakly pull at your hair to push you away. You lift your head from between Artemis's legs to see her chest heaving with shaky breaths and her mouth hanging open limply. Sitting up, you crawl to her side and her head lolls to look up at you. "I love you." She breathes and you smile. "I love you too my lady. We should probably head back to camp." You glance north in that direction. It's getting darker and colder. "Give me a second to recover." The goddess huffs, sitting up slowly.

You pull your tunic over your head and Artemis staggers to her feet. She takes a trembling step forward and her knees almost buckle. "My lady?" You ask and she fumbles for a tree branch for support. "Wipe that smirk off your face." She breathes as she bends at the waist to catch her breath. There's a light joking tone in her voice and you pick up the rest of the clothes. "Here," Artemis looks up in confusion as you gently tug her tunic over her head. "What are you doing?" She asks and you smirk, looping an arm around her waist for support as the two of you start off towards camp.

"Don't worry my lady, it will be coming off soon enough."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for such a late update again. I think I captured Zoë's nervousness and inexperience somewhat nicely. Reviews sil vous plait? I promise part 2 by the end of next week.<p> 


	11. Author's Note: I'm Going To Be On Hiatus

Quick little note. I am going to be on hiatus until around the middle of July. The end of the school year this year is proving to be extremely hectic and I have to pack for 2 sessions of SFAC. I promise to have multiple updates the day I get back and I noticed that no one reviewed the last chapter. Was it really that bad? Tell me what you thought about it and you might get a chapter before I leave to wifi-less SFAC. Sorry ma poulpes. I love you!


End file.
